


He never expected this...

by ArrowofDarkness675 (TheMysteriousGeek2345)



Category: Lord of the Flies- William Golding
Genre: Gen, Horror, Phased off a GCSE role play assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/ArrowofDarkness675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an encounter with Piggy that he will never forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He never expected this...

**Author's Note:**

> Right, hello everyone. This story below is based of something I did in my roleplay for GCSE. I hope you all enjoy it! Warnings of OOC-ness. Also, I set this after chapter 8, but before Chapter 9.

Right, hello everyone. This story below is based of something I did in my roleplay for GCSE. I hope you all enjoy it! Warnings of OOC-ness. Also, I set this after chapter 8, but before Chapter 9.

Jack smiled cockily as he saw the rest of his hunters- his tribe- run into the woods in search of another pig, another offering to the beast.

Snap.

A twig broke. Jack turned around, looking for the pig that made this sound, the prey that was stupid enough to come towards the hunter.

Jack quietly, but quickly, raised his spear and tip toed lowly in the direction of the sound, stopping when he saw a boy in front of him.

_"Piggy"_ He thought, _"Hahaha. Let's make fun of the dofus who walks into my territory."_

"Hey, Piggy. This ain't your half of the island. It's my territory. Scram, fatty, or else." Jack menacingly glared at Piggy. Piggy refused to budge.

"Hello, Jack." Piggy calmly smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked angrily, "Scram or I'll set…"

"I know, Jack." Piggy smiled again, a big toothy grin that reminded Jack of a shark's mouth.

"Know what?" Jack sneered.

"Everything." Jack was surprised at Piggy's confidence; the normally snivelling boy was starting to unsettle him.

"Everything?" Jack asked.

"I hear you cry in your sleep every night." Piggy cackled.

"I don't. Liar!" Jack yelled a lie, scared that Piggy would tell everyone else. He would lose respect on the island if Piggy did. The hunters would not want to follow someone who cried in his sleep every night.

"I lie?" Piggy smiled innocently, "I hear you whimper, about your parents beating you day… after day… after day. That's why you want power, because your parents make you feel weak, useless, pathetic, like a discarded doll that no one wanted."

Piggy tilted his head to one side and grinned innocently, reminding Jack of a demon puppet with its strings cut.

Jack swallowed nervously.

"Piggy was the beast." He thought to himself.

"Anyway. No one will believe you, Piggy." Jack recovered, sneering the last word. No one would believe Piggy, "And anyways, you have no power on the island. You are…"

"Nothing?" Piggy manically laughed again, chilling Jack to the bone, "I have power on this island. I knew I would never be elected leader, so I used Ralph. Ralph- my innocent, kind puppet makes a perfect figurehead for me to rule over the boys. That means I don't have to do the hard work, or make the important decisions. A win-win situation."

Jack stared at the short, fat boy in front of him. He never expected this. Piggy was demented. He thought that Piggy was a intelligent (yes), but someone who could easily be pushed around and mocked. He never thought that Piggy, out of all the boys on the island, would be the monster.

"But…" Jack yelled, "I can tell the boys about you!"

"Well, telling them about me would mean that you would have to admit you're a coward, Jack. That you are afraid of your parents." Piggy glared at Jack, filling Jack with a sense of dread, "That would lose you the power you fought so hard for…"

Jack ran away from Piggy, and towards his hunters. Hopefully, no one would notice. Please, no one notice.

"You alright, Chief?" Rodger asked.

_"Damn!"_ Jack thought, _"Rodger noticed. I can't tell the truth, so..."_

"It's nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jack lied quickly, recalling the look of evil in Piggy's eyes. Jack was confident that he had met the beast that day- and that his name was Piggy.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot remember my exact mark for the role play- it was 13 or 14/15. I took on the role of Piggy in this scenario. :)


End file.
